Revenge For Sugar
by HyperMonicaLA
Summary: Done on request from Sexy pet777. Sugar and Sharukh start a relastionship! (i suck at summaries, so that all im gonna say) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all of my fans (even though I barely have any) and people who aren't my fans! I am presenting a Sharukh and Sugar Sprinkles one-shot requested by Sexy Pet777. Actually, most of this fanfiction was Sexy Pet's idea! So thank the guy I PM a lot! WARNING; I don't know how good or bad this will turn out, so brace yourselves. Now let's see if I can actually pull off some SugarxSharukh romance! Enjoy!

Never.

That was the one word that started it all. Sugar Sprinkles, a kind, happy, sprinkle-coated cat had said that one word to her ex, David he was a dog. (In both ways. He was LITERALLY a dog and he was a bad boyfriend.) His coat was a dark brown with little tan splotches here and there. His eyes were a striking dark blue. Sugar only went out with him because he seemed sweet at the time, and he appeared to really like her. As their relationship continued, Sugar found David to be a lazy, jerky boyfriend. He didn't talk to her very much, he rolled his eyes at half the things she said, and never did anything. At all. He just sat there and played on his DS. That was why Sugar broke up with him. He was REALLY disappointed. He was almost angry. Then David moved away with his owners to Ohio. Sugar never saw him again.

After that, Sugar lived in the sweet truck alone, but occasionally visited by her best friend, Buttercream, a cute, brown and yellow, crazy talking bunny.

Then Sharukh came along. He was very spoiled, rude, and treated his "servants" with no respect at all. He stayed at LPS for a day, and the other pets hated him. But there was something about him that caught Sugar's eye. She didn't know what it was, but all she knew was that she was immediately smitten. But being the cat that hid her feelings very well, no one knew. Not even Buttercream knew of her best friend's crush on hid her feelings until one day, when Sharukh came back to the pet shop.

Sharukh was doing nothing in particular, when he decided to go outside for some fresh air. He exited the pet shop he very much disliked, and walked around the perimeter of the building. Sharukh turned a corner, and saw a very large truck parked outside a sweet shop called Sweet Delights. The back door of the truck was open, so Sharukh decided to investigate. He walked around the truck and entered it's rear.* He took one look around and was immediately drooling. Inside the truck were all sorts of sugary treats. Now this is the life for a superstar! He though satisfyingly. Sharukh walked over to a shelf which was filled with cabinets which were labeled according to the treats inside.

"Jolly Ranchers, cherries, hot fudge, Sugar Sprinkles…?" Sharukh said. Suddenly, as the words "Sugar Sprinkles" were said, Sugar Sprinkles herself popped out of her box and began to say her signature line.

"That's my name, don't wear it o…" She was cut off by her small gasp as she saw Sharukh standing outside of her sprinkles box. "Sharukh?" She said disbelievingly. Sharukh looked more handsome then the last time she saw him.

"Yes…" He said cautiously. "How do you know my name?"

Sugar Sprinkles then maintained her usual calmness and said, "Well, you're a world famous actor. Anyone who's anyone would naturally know your name."

Sharukh replied with embarrassment. He was captivated by this cat's beauty. "Yes, I am. I seem to have forgotten."

After Sharukh replied, they stood there alone in the sweet truck just… staring at each other. It was quite awkward, yet neither could break their gaze. Then a horn sounded, and Sharukh recognized it as his limo's sound. He looked at Sugar and said, "That would be my limo. I must go now. Goodbye Sugar Sprinkles." And with that, Sharukh walked off the sweet truck to his limo. Once he was gone, Sugar slumped in her box dreamily. Little did she know, that during she and Sharukh'sencounter, all the while she was being watched by a pair of striking, dark, blue eyes.

Ooooh, who's the stalker? Figure it out! Ya'll are smart!

*I know, this sounds weird. Don't think about it that way. Actually this sentence reminds me of a short story we read in Language Arts, it was about a guy who was dared to climb inside a cow, and he found it so comfortable, he took off his clothes and fell asleep. It was SO funny! You had to be there. The whole class was cracking up.

I will see you next chapter! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

IIIIIIIII'MM BAAAAACK! I bet you all are getting tired of me by now. YOLO I keep writing. So now, without further ado, I present chapter two of Revenge for Sugar!

Sharukh was sitting alone in his movie trailer on his cushiony couch. But something was off. He kept thinking about that orange cat with sprinkles on her head. Sugar Sprinkles, wasn't it? The whole ride back to the set of his new movie, he kept thinking of her. And not in his usual grumpy, negative way, he thought she was very intriguing. Always so calm, so beautiful. Wait, what? Sharukh nearly jumped in the surprise of his thoughts. Did I seriously just say that cat was…beautiful? I suppose I did… well, I guess she is beautiful. Sharukh then subconsciously said aloud, "I love her." A moment later, he realized what he said and immediately clapped his hands over his mouth and resumed thinking to himself on his couch.

But those three words were all this particular animal need to hear…

"Looks like my suspicions were correct. Sugar defiantly has feeling for him. And from what I just saw, the feeling is mutual." The stalker reached in his backpack which was full of the necessary supplies. "I will kill this famous character if it's the last thing I ever do." He said while taking out a bow and arrow. (He took an archery class once) He aimed the arrow at the blue mongoose. Suddenly he heard a door opening. He hurriedly put the arrow down and watched the door swing open with such force, he thought it would break. A woman with short black hair walked in in a rush and swooped up Sharukh. The stalker picked up his arrow again, and aimed for Sharukh's head. He was at the perfect angle. The woman's back was to him, and he could still see Sharukh. He pulled back the arrow, which was on the string, and stretched it as far as it would go. Then he released. At the same moment, the woman carrying Sharukh opened the door and walked out of the trailer with Sharukh. The arrow stuck to the wall behind Sharukh with a twang. The stalker cursed and put away his bow. "Next time… but this time let's…" He chuckled evilly and continued. "sweeten the deal."

Uh oh. What does the stalker mean by sweeten the deal? Who is he? How does he know sugar? … I have always wondered why writers do this… they ask a bunch of questions which you don't find the answer to until later in the story. Eh. Who cares? ANYWHO… I hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far. I am certainly giving it all I got. (Which is not very much)

CONTEST TIME! Whoever can solve ALL three of theseriddles , *gulp* gets to force me to write a fic with your ideas, characters, ships, everything. Here are the riddles:

#1: Forwards I'm heavy, backwards I'm not. What am I?

#2: What is in seasons, seconds, centuries, and minutes, but not in decades, years, or days?

#3: Whoever makes it, tells it not. Whoever takes it, knows it not. Whoever know it, wants it not. What is it?


End file.
